


A Little Relaxation

by MadelineL



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU of an AU, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Lotor (Voltron), Lotor has a lonnnnnnng tongue, Lotor pampers Allura, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadelineL/pseuds/MadelineL
Summary: A brief smutty interlude for Adrenaline Rush, Chapter 4, where Allura wants to give Lotor a bit of a chance...





	A Little Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adrenaline Rush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836133) by [Lightning_Strikes_Again](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Strikes_Again/pseuds/Lightning_Strikes_Again). 



His mouth was hot and wet on hers. She pulled back, and he barely opened his eyes as he looked down at her.

“Touch me, all over, please” he whispered, practically begging.

Allura felt a drive to please him, so she kissed under his chin and down. His chest was bare, and she moved across his skin, all the while he murmured encouraging and very dirty things at her. Pulling at his zipper she kissed farther down as he sprang free of his pants.

She didn’t waste time in wrapping her lips around it, and he groaned out her name with a few curses. Licking and lapping, she felt him he grabbing at her shoulders. Out of nowhere, there was a sound of clicking and a flashing she even saw behind closed eyes. She sat back, and saw they were surrounded by reporters. Fear pooled in her belly.

Lotor yelled at the faceless reporters and they slowly faded into nothingness, leaving them alone once more. He looked back to her, and gave her a cocky grin.

“You’re safe now, love. They can’t harm you. I won’t let them.”

Somehow, she knew he was right. She instantly felt fine once more, and looking back down, lowered her mouth back around his length. He repeated the groans he had made before.

Allura wasn’t sure what to expect, but his fingers combed through her hair. Briefly he gripped the back of her neck, and moaned something she couldn’t understand before thrusting against her tongue and deeper into her mouth several times. He began to pet her hair in earnest, whispering about how beautiful she was and he couldn’t believe he had ever wasted time being with anyone before he met her.

Both of his hands went under her arms and pulled her up into his lap. He smiled at her, a genuine and kind one, and she couldn’t help but return it. He started to say something but it didn’t make sense. She tried to ask him to repeat himself, and move his face to look at her full on, but her arms suddenly wouldn’t move. She felt stuck, and was starting to become alarmed.

 

 

Allura woke with a start. Blinking around her hotel room, she realized the whole thing had been a dream. In the dim light from the moon through the open curtains, she felt disgusted by herself for how turned on she felt by the thought of his presence and having pulled his pants down, putting his dick in her mouth. Catching her hand moving on it’s own, she bit her lip to distract and stop herself from pushing her fingers under the hem of her panties. Minutes went by where she tried to calm herself. She rubbed her legs together, but the friction only inflamed her senses more.

Groaning, Allura rolled over, but her mind wouldn’t clear of that cad, Lotor Dalir. Her mind was racing a mile a minute, waking her up completely, and she went over all their terrible interactions. She finally settled on replaying what she heard him saying on the phone, to _his_ mother, in _her_ language.

Her eyes lit up and she reached for her phone. Looking up the info on him, her heart started beating fast. The info on his mother was sparse, but it was clear on where she was from. And that she was Punjabi.

Allura’s hands started to shake. He had things in common with her, things she felt fiercely proud about. It gave her an overwhelming urged to contact him. Did he know? Did he care? She couldn’t believe she hadn’t know about this.

Opening the info packet she had been emailed by Romelle, she scanned the contacts. Some only had their managers official business numbers, some had their cell phones listed, too. Impatience hit her hard and she searched for “Sincline.” Popping up, she saw multiple ways to contact them… including their cell phones… and Lotor’s.

Allura bit her lip and looked at the time. It was nearly 2 AM. She had absolutely no business messaging him now. Whatever remnants of that dream and her vague lust remained in her system spurred her to click his number and sent it to her texts.

Her fingers wavered. He’d been a huge… well he hadn’t actually been disrespectful. Or creepy. When she really thought about it, he’d been flirty at best, and she was still so very aware of how he had given her a way to escape if she truly did not wish to be in close proximity of him at the fence.

Spurred on again, she quickly typed out a message before she could lose her gumption once more.

>> _I apologize for the lateness, Prince of Galra Tech. While I have no lassi at this time, I had hoped to…_

She faltered. Hoped to what? Invite him to her room and rip his pants off him and wrap her tongue around his…

Swallowing hard, Allura tried to even understand what was going on in her mind. Maybe the missed out on funnel cake… date? could be… reclaimed? Maybe he would be putty in her hands to get info on his father if she only _suggested_ a dalliance. He seemed very easy to influence if he was going to get what he wanted.

_> >I apologize for the lateness I am sending this, Prince of Galra Tech. While I have no lassi at this time, I had thought perhaps a different late night snack would make up for my unexpected cancellation of funnel cakes. If you get this in the morning, please disregard. -Princess_

She read over it a few times, thinking it sounded as best as she could get. She was absolutely awake now. Putting her phone on the bed, she started walking to the bathroom, when she heard it ping with a new message. Running back, she picked up her phone.

>> _Certainly._

She took a stabilizing breath, and threw her phone on her bed, unsure what she had done. Running into the bathroom, she locked the door as if it would keep her from her impromptu decision to contact him.

A minute later she exited, and picked up her phone. A new message.

>> _Perhaps you could open your door?_

She bit her lip. She really had not thought this through at all.

In her haste, she ran to the door, and quietly opened it. On the other side, Lotor was leaned against the wall next to the entrance to her room. Allura realized how dangerous this was, and when she looked up at him and locked eyes, he grinned. She considered shutting the door again, but since she was the one to instigate this, and she desperately was formulating a plan to get info on Zarkon, she pulled on the handle and stepped aside.

Once she had shut the door behind him, she realized she hadn’t even put pants on. She had felt so hot after going to bed, and had thrown her bottoms somewhere, and she only had on a t-shirt. Her legs and feet were completely bare, and she realize the shirt didn’t even entirely cover her panties.

Feeling his eyes on her, she pulled her shirt down farther over her hips.

“Princess, if you would like to put on pants, I won’t fault for you that. I like you much better showing off those beautiful legs even with those bruises, but if we’re to be talking, perhaps you shouldn’t distract me so much.”

Her eyes went wide and so did his grin.

“If… if you’re going to speak to me like that then maybe you should just leave.”

His grin vanished, and he raised his hands in front of him.

“Please, no hostilities intended. Only friendly… banter.”

Her desire to put on pants was strong, but she realized it was actually a very bold move if she kept him distracted. She decided to fight this battle head on, and without pants. And without a bra.

“I’ll be fine if you can control yourself, Mr Dalir.”

“I had thought you were now calling me ‘Prince?' I find I like that nickname.”

Allura walked back across the room, fully aware that her butt, covered merely in her panties, was on full display. She could feel his eyes on her.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at him. “Since you immediately showed up, the only snacks I have are simple things, not quite as fun as funnel cakes.”

The look on his face made her realize she had made a very, very dirty innuendo with her initial message, and had accidentally doubled down on it.

He laughed, and put his hands up again. “I won’t touch you unless you give me permission to, Allura. Though I must wonder, after such a shake up today, has anyone seen to your muscles?”

“My muscles?”

He smiled. “Yes, a long massage would do wonders for you right now, I imagine. You’re going to be incredibly tense after such an ordeal.”

“I… had not thought of that. There was so many other things to do that I just...”

He smiled, a genuine, friendly one. “If you would like, I could...”

Her heart was racing in her chest. Letting him touch her... but oh goodness did a massage send her mind into nearly begging for one.

“I... suppose we could talk... during.”

Lotor smiled but she could see him struggling not to laugh. She looked to the floor, and he walked closer to her, and then got onto the bed. Angling himself behind her on the edge, he cautiously touched her shoulders.

His hands felt big, and so very gentle. He gripped her briefly, and then released, and began to rub his thumbs across the top of her shoulder muscles.

Allura let out a moan she hadn’t been realizing she was keeping in. Instantly she was embarrassed, but he didn’t call attention to it. He said nothing at all, only continuing to massage her, making a note of where she winced from a few scattered bruises, and avoiding the place where the bruise from her harness extended to her side.

She was both relaxing and becoming hyper aware of him. She could smell whatever it was he put in his hair, and a brief waft of tobacco smoke. After a while, she forgot it was even Lotor, and she leaned, relaxed, back into his hands.

“Princess…,” he whispered, right next to her ear. She realized she had leaned her head back onto his shoulder. “Do you want me to relax you more?”

She hummed in response.

“Maybe in a more... intimate manner.”

Instantly she was aware of the fact she was leaning back into Lotor’s chest, his hands on her, massaging down her arms, and that her head was lolled to the side and his lips were very nearly on her ear as he spoke.

“I... I don’t... I’m not sure what you mean.”

His breath was on her ear as he spoke.

“Even from here I can see your panties are soaked through, Princess.”

From the massaging, her shirt had been pulled up to her naval. She hadn’t even realized what his closeness and the touching had done to her. After that dream she had just been too…

He ran one of his fingers up her arm with a feather light touch.

“Let me make you feel good, Allura. Two consenting adults, nothing more.”

She bit her lip.

“Okay...”

Lotor made a pleased sound in his throat, and the hand that had been traveling up her arm was now on her side. He softly ran it across her stomach, and then back. His touch sent a wave of lust through her senses.

“Just lay back and relax...,” he whispered against her ear.

She tried, but when his fingertips grazed her panties, she wanted to panic. Slowly, he pushed under the hem, and she could hear her heartbeat drumming in her ears. His hand moved down, and he cupped her skin and hair completely under his fingers,

He had been right, she had soaked through the thin cloth. It barely took a movement and his fingers slid her apart and he pushed between her skin. She tried to breath as she heard him inhale.

“Is this how much you crave me, Princes? So quickly….”

“I-I had a dream… earlier… about you.”

He chuckled softly. “You dreamt about me? And this is why you are so wet?”

“Yes,” she breathed, and he groaned in response.

He moved his fingers, and a spark of pleasure surged through her. A man sensually fondling her did not at all compare to her pleasuring herself. She tried to breath as the touch became light, and he flicked his fingertips fast.

“Do you like this, Princess?”

“Yes.”

Lotor increased his pressure and speed, and began to kiss her neck and across her cheek. When his lips met hers, he nearly immediately pushed them apart. His tongue brushed against hers before he licked her vigorously, and she responded in full.

Allura didn’t even notice his other hand under her shirt until she felt him massaging her breast. When he began to focus on her nipple, she moaned into his mouth. He pinched her, and she moaned again. He pinched again, but harder and held it, and matched the timing of his licking tongue with his fingers rubbing at her between her legs, and Allura lost it. She orgasmed fast and hard against him, grabbing at his thighs behind her as she pushed her hips up and against his hand and arm.

He pulled back from kissing her, letting her fall back against him and catch her breath. His hand on her breast was softly massaging her again, and his fingers between her legs were making delicate circles around in her slickness.

“Do you feel more relaxed, Love?”

She laughed. “I do, thank you.”

Allura had expected him to stop touching her, but his fingers slowly made their way down.

“Is this where no man has touched you?”

“I… I’m not that innocent.”

“Oh? You’ve had a man’s fingers in you before, my virgin Princess?”

She bit her lip. “No. I guess not that.”

Lotor pushed her apart before one of his fingers started rubbing down, and then, pushing inside her.

“There’s many pleasures to be had from having a man in here,” he said as he pushed his finger in deeper.

His thumb brushed against where she was still so sensitive, and she squirmed from it. Pushing a second finger in with the first, he touched her again with his thumb.

“Lotor…,” she breathed.

“A shame you won’t call me Your Prince, Princess. And here I am with my fingers in you.”

“Prince… Lotor…,” she whispered, and he made a slight throaty laugh in response.

“Hmmm… I suppose if I continue I’m not helping you relax,” he said as he moved his fingers slowly up and out of her panties.

Placing both of his hands on her inner thighs, he started to gently massage her legs. By now, she was laying back into him completely, turning into a puddle of goo.

“There’s is a pretty bad bruise on your left leg, Princess.”

She made a noise at him in return.

“Ahh, are you falling asleep with me in your bed?”

Allura laughed. “Don’t you usually fall asleep in bed with women?”

He didn’t answer her and his hands stilled. She glanced up at him. His expression was morose and he was tightening his lips. She reached up to touch his cheek. He glanced down at her.

“Lotor?”

Looking away he spoke.

“No, I don’t. None of the women I’ve ever had in my bed stay the whole night.”

She blinked at him. That was not at all the answer she expected. He wasn’t boasting or making loud declarations of falling asleep in a tangle of beautiful legs. Instead, he was admitting to always being alone...?

Allura pushed herself up and faced him. He wouldn’t look at her. She put her hands on both of his cheeks, and stared at him until he returned her gaze.

“If you leave before Romelle comes to wake me up, and think you can leave my room without being seen by anyone who will tell the press, you are welcome to fall asleep here, tonight.”

His eyes went wide and she watched him swallow. She smiled softly at him, and he put his hands on top of hers.

“You are an amazing person, and I don’t deserve your kindness,” he whispered and looked away again.

“Oh, hogwash! Besides,” she said as she took her hands off his and stretched herself out on her stomach on the bed next to him, “if you leave, who is going to massage the rest of my sore muscles?”

The throaty groan she got in response told her that her distraction worked. Him shifting his weight and sitting on her butt as he gripped her sides only confirmed it.

 

–

 

It was getting late by the time she felt like her body had been properly tenderized. Lotor had pulled her shirt off to get at her back in a better manner. His hands were on her buttcheeks, pushed up under her panties so he could grip her glutes enough to get in deep with his pressing. She was getting groggy, and so very relaxed, so when he pulled her panties down, she nearly shrieked.

“Too much, Love?”

“Ahh, I… uh… I was just startled, I’ve never been… naked with anyone.”

“I’m quite surprised your Cuban man hasn’t touched your beautiful body everywhere.”

“It’s… it’s not like that. We only pretended for the press,” she mumbled against the sheets.

“Is that so?” His words were soft and his hands were moving down the back of her thighs, slowly pulling her legs apart. “What a shame for him, he doesn’t know what he’s missing….”

Allura realized her panties were now completely gone. His thumbs were working back up the inside of her thighs, and up against her glutes once more. It was relaxing, but she was still anticipating… something.

When Lotor grasped her hip, she realize that was what it was. He pulled her hips up off the bed and her knees pressed into the blanket. Before she had any time to say anything. His tongue was on her, hot and wet… and everywhere.

She gasped loudly as he made one long sweep of his tongue up between her lips, and then pushed the tip inside of her. His thumbs were pressing and massaging the crevice where her legs met her body on either side of his face. His actions and her positioning were so lewd that she felt her body overheating nearly instantly.

He pulled his tongue out and began sucking on her. A whine she had never heard out of her mouth escaped, loudly, and he hummed in response. The vibration against her sent a spark of pleasure from where he touched her, all the way up her spine. She was gripping the blanket under her tightly before she knew what was happening.

He flicked, and she couldn’t stop her body from reacting. She pushed against his face and he chuckled, but pulled his tongue back. Lotor put his whole mouth against her, and pushed his tongue back inside. She could feel him wiggling around, and that itself was new and oh so pleasurable, but then he started rubbing. He focused the tip on one spot, one glorious spot, and she was pressing against him again.

Panting, she tried to remember to breathe properly. He slightly shifted, and moving his thumb up, started to gently rub. Allura’s pleasure broke her. She felt herself coming against his mouth, pushing and gyrating, as he tongued at that one amazing spot and moved his thumb. She didn’t think she’d ever had so thorough an orgasm before.

Pulling his tongue out, he licked around before kissing each side of her buttcheeks.

“What an amazing snack you’ve provided me, and with such a pleasant view. Please, Princess, invite me over any time you feel like sharing, I will forever be hungry for such a delicious meal.”

Her face somehow felt more inflamed at his words, even though she was pressed into the blanket. She didn’t move, and he kept massaging her rear. Once in a while, he would lean down and kiss between her legs, slipping his tongue around briefly before pulling back up.

“Let’s sleep…,” she murmured against the bedspread.

He chuckled and pulled her panties back up her legs, before gently laying her down. The bed shifted, and she felt him lay beside her. His hand ran slowly up her naked back before softly caressing her shoulders.

“Are you sure you want me to stay?”

Turning, she looked over at him. She’d never seen such a worried expression on his handsome face, and from someone usually so outwardly confident. She wondered how deep this issue went if he said it like that and with that look.

Allura smiled sleepily. “If you’d like. We both have a big day tomorrow, so you’re welcome to stay or go back to your own rooms at your leisure.” She really didn’t feel like she knew what she was doing anymore, but she didn’t feel like being cold to him was a good plan, either.

Through eyelids drooping faster and faster, she watched as he slowly smiled, and reached up to move a stray lock of her hair from her face. The gesture was intimate, and even after everything he had done tonight, she realized that maybe it was more that he… actually liked her as a person.

That thought woke her back up. “Perhaps you could tell me some of those secrets of your father’s you hinted at before.”

He laughed. “Hmmm, maybe if you can still stand my face in the morning, Love.”

Lotor leaned closer to her, and she tried not to laugh.

“Do I want to know what is so amusing, _Princess_?”

She bit her lip to keep from laughing more. “I-I’ve barely seen your face at all, it’s been… a bit busy.”

His eyes flashed and he was the one now biting his lip. He inched closer to her.

Allura didn’t expect him to kiss her, but he did. She could taste herself on his lips and his tongue. When he pushed deeper, she encouraged him, letting him kiss her absolutely breathless. He pulled her into his arms, and she snuggled against him, completely perplexed how she ever instigated this with Lotor of all people.

Tilting his head, he grinned down at her.

"So tell me about this dream you had, Love."

 


End file.
